Mika Samuels (TV Series)
Mika Samuels is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Mika's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she has a sister, Lizzie Samuels, and a father, Ryan Samuels. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Mika joined the survivors at the prison some time during the time skip between Season 3 and 4. She is one of the kids in The Prison group. "30 Days Without An Accident" Mika, along with the other prison children are at the courtyard giving names and talking to walkers in the fence outside the prison. Carl and Patrick then notice what the children are doing and Carl tells them they must not name walkers as they are not people, while Mika's sister, Lizzie, argues with him in disagreement. After that, the children leave the courtyard to go read and Mika asks Patrick if he's coming to Carol's storytime reading, which he answers yes. She is later seen at the library when Carol secretly teaches the children how to wield knives. "Infected" Mika is first seen when Carol brings her and Lizzie to talk with their father, Ryan before he dies and then tries to calm Lizzie down as Carol stops Ryan from reanimating. Later she is seen with Lizzie when Carol comes over and explains that she is now looking after them like Ryan asked before Lizzie runs away crying due to Nick the walker being killed. Mika explains to Carol that Lizzie isn't weak just messed up. After this she is again with Lizzie when Carol comes to talk to her a second time. "Isolation" Mika does not appear in this episode,but she was in the Administrative Building as it was mentioned that all of the children were moved into this building as a part of the quarantine. She is mentioned by Lizzie, when she tells Carol that she has contracted the virus. "Indifference" Mika does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Lizzie, Carol and Rick. Rick also mentions her age to be 10. "Too Far Gone" Mika was seen holding Judith with Molly. They, along with Luke were walking towards the bus when Lizzie approached the 4 of them. Mika tells Lizzie they were going to the prison bus like planned. Lizzie then replies telling them that Carol wanted them to fight and to be strong. They proceeded to get weapons. It is unknown at this point what Mika and Molly did with Judith. Mika and Lizzie are later seen shooting Alisha and an unnamed follower in order to save Tyreese. When Molly and Luke run off, Mika and her sister follow behind. Tyreese tells the kids they were going the wrong way, but then follows them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mika has killed: *One unnamed member of The Governor's Militia. ( Alongside Lizzie Samuels ) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lizzie Samuels Mika and Lizzie had a close sister-relationship. When their father got bit, Mika comforted Lizzie and tried to calm her down. She counted to two with her when Carol was about to kill their father in mercy. She does seem intolerant with her sister' somewhat erratic behavior, calling her 'stupid' when Lizzie got upset over the walker she had named being killed. Mika is shown to have some respect for her sister however, as she followed Lizzie's lead and proceded to join the fight against the governor's militia instead of fleeing to the bus. Ryan Samuels Mika and Ryan seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to, but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Carol Peletier Before Carol killed Ryan, she agreed to raise Lizzie and Mika. While Carol was seen spending less time with Mika than she did with Lizzie, this was due to many factors (Lizzie's illness, Lizzie freezing up at killing her father) beyond her relationship with Mika. Carol seemed to care deeply about both girls. Patrick Mika is seen having a casual and friendly relationship with a young teenager, Patrick, asking him to join in storytime with the other community children. Luke Mika and Luke seem to have a casual and friendly relationship , as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Luke in 30 Days Without An Accident near the fence looking upon the zombies. Mika and Luke are also seen together when Carol was teaching them about using knifes. Mika and Luke also work together to flee to the prison bus and escape the prison during the governor's attack. Molly Mika and Molly seem to have a casual and friendly relationship , as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Molly in 30 Days Without An Accident near the fence looking upon the zombies. Mika and Molly are also seen together while Carol was teaching them about using knifes. Mika and Molly also work together to carry Judith's baby carrier and escape the prison during the governor's attack. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *In the episode summary for "Internment" on the AMC website, Mika is mentioned as hiding in a cell with her sister. This is a typo, as it was Luke hiding with Lizzie. Mika did not appear in "Internment". Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison